<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Two Chaps In The Library by TealTears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698940">Just Two Chaps In The Library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears'>TealTears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mary is mentioned, enjoy this weird ramble fic, this is so bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That scene where they steal Alison engagement ring... but make it gay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain/Julian Fawcett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Two Chaps In The Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in about an hour? Half hour? Very stressed and having a lowkey panic attack. It’s not been proof-read and I doubt it makes much sense but here we go! Enjoy! </p><p>There are probably a multitude of errors</p><p>Find me on tumblr: https://scribe-elderho-tan.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>┏━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━┓</p><p>Julian and The Captain were an unlikely team; the pair had been civil since Julian was added to their ranks but their relationship had never progressed past that. Civil. </p><p>However, with Alison and her builders and the threat if a ‘hotel’ the pair had formed an alliance (or as Julian would say; a coalition) to fight against this threat to their livelihoods and their peace! </p><p>They’d been stalking round the house all day trying to find the perfect set-up after Julians ‘insightful’ words;<br/>
“Builders, well, they’re all thieves aren’t they? Wait a minute, that’s it! All we have to do is watch these builders closely until they commit some sort of misdemeanour and report it to Alison...” </p><p>They’d had two close calls already but had been thwarted. Both The Captain and Julian had been surprised at the ‘honestly’ and ‘niceness’ of these builders- leaving early to help build a hospital playground! Who did they think they were. </p><p>These near misses and subsequent sulking in the library are what led to their newest plan. One that was bound to work!</p><p>They’d both seen Alison take off her wedding band and place it on the side, in perfect position for some ~sticky fingers~ to take it. (Or push it into the box but details, details). They enlisted the help of Mary under The Captain’s orders and gave her the most basic of instructions; keep Alison occupied for as long as you possibly can. </p><p>Julian was in charge of Mary whilst The Captain kept a look out. Julian pushed her through the book shelf and then grabbed The Captain by the wrist and pulled him into the next room, out of the path of the incoming Alison. (“The Devil? What are you talking about?”)</p><p>They waited a few seconds before moving in, The Captain covering Julian as he strained to push the ring into the toolbox. It was a tense few moments before they heard the ‘tink’ of metal and plastic. </p><p>The plan had worked perfectly! </p><p>(Until one of the builders actually took the toolbox. That had been part of their overall plan but they hadn’t accounted for it actually happening.)</p><p>The two men moved back into the library, giddy and pleased with themselves. Julian tugged on the bottom of his shirt and then straightened his tie as he tended to do when he was pleased with himself;</p><p>‘We’ve done it! That should be the final straw and we’ll be rid of these builders in no time!’</p><p>The Captain smiled at Julian again, the adrenalin high still running through his veins.<br/>
‘You know, this is the first time i’ve spent any prolonged period with you and i’ve actually rather enjoyed myself. You’re not as insufferable as you seem.’ </p><p>Julian raised an eyebrow at The Captain’s words,<br/>
‘That’s almost a compliment there. Are you going soft on me?’ He laughed and went to sit down on the chaise lounge but was stopped by a hand around his wrist. He followed the khaki clad arm up to The Captain’s face, he looked flushed and embarrassed yet hadn’t done anything yet. Julian cocked his head to the side, almost a challenge- ‘are you going too?’- he knew The Captain was about as straight as pasta once it had been boiled and had been waiting for him to make a move. Not necessarily on him as he’d seen the way The Captain had been eyeing up Thomas, and he had say the man had good taste; Julian would tell people he was ‘straight’ however many knew him as ‘bi’ and a poet wouldn’t be his usual choice, but Thomas had an allure, and Julian loved a conquest. </p><p>Focusing back on The Captain however he realised he was either going to have to make the first move or push The Captain too. He didn’t want to frighten the military man but if he kept looking at him with that worried but excited look Julian was going to have to do something. </p><p>Choosing to force The Captain to show his hand, Julian went to pull his wist from his grasp but as he began to move he felt another force pull him forward and he was greeted by lips against his and the tickle of a moustache. Perfect. Julian wasn’t one for ‘hoping and praying’ but as they’d started this ‘get the builders out’ mission he had hoped that The Captain would show an interest. </p><p>After what felt like too long but too little The Captain pulled back, his face turning serious as he began to splutter words and phrases similar to ‘goodness, that’s improper.’ and ‘I apologise Julian, I shouldn’t have done that’ but the politician wasn’t listening. He was planning the next moves. </p><p>Hearing none of the others around and hearing no signs of Alison returning he pulled The Captain back into a kiss. Not wanting to let him panic Julian took the lead easily. He teased sightly, opening his mouth and biting The Captains bottom lip gently, trying to coax him to open his mouth and allow the kiss to go further. After a moment The Captain put up little resistance, opening his mouth and trying to mimic what Julian was doing. His inexperience was shining through but Julian couldn’t care. He allowed The Captain to control the touching aspects a he felt him let go of his wrist. The Captain’s hands crept up his arms and came to rest on his shoulders in a slightly awkward way.</p><p>Once the need for air became the most important thing they pulled back enough to breath. Julian took a step back and felt his knees hit the Chaise Long- perfect! This time Julian man handled The Captain, pulling the slightly older man down on top of him as he laid himself on the chaise. Now on top, The Captain looked confused. This was further than he had anticipated this going and was moving at a pace a lot faster too although he should have seen it coming; they’d all witnessed at least ONE of Julians... sex parties... so knew what he was like. If he had wanted slow he would have waited until the infatuation with Alison had passed and pursued Thomas. </p><p>Julian could sense The Captain thinking so he acted. Running his hands up the back of the uniform, he couldn’t feel much and the fabric was scratchy but apparently that was enough for The Captain who shivered. Spurred on by this Julian allowed one of his hands to creep higher and the other to creep lower, coming to rest on the back of his neck and around his waist. Now he had a decent hold of the man above him Julian pulled him down into another kiss however this time he wasn’t allowing for anything coy. </p><p>His mouth was already open and The Captain ran with it readily. He was eager to learn and eager to please, copying many of Julians techniques. They broke apart for only seconds and Julian shifted their positions so The Captain could use his hands to assist rather than hold himself up. </p><p>It was hot and intense and very much not appropriate for public but that was one of the perks of being a ghost- a houseful of people and only a small few could actually catch them. </p><p>The Captain got bolder and allowed his hands to wonder; one coming to rest between their bodies on Julians thigh which caused Julian to moan, louder than he had anticipated (Julian would say later that he was only loud because it had been twenty years however The Captain knew he was naturally loud anyway). The noises Julian had started making made The Captain shiver- he had done this. He wasn’t a virgin by any stretch but this was different. </p><p> The two men were enjoying themselves on the chaise- hands hadn’t wondered too far below the belt as neither were sure if they could as ghosts and neither wanted to ruin the moment by testing- but they had forgotten where they were. They were too wrapped up in themselves to hear footsteps and it wasn’t until they heard a cough from the door they pulled apart. </p><p>Julian looked up and seemed to choke on air before pushing The Captain off of him unceremoniously. The Captain stood up about to berate him for the sudden change of heart but he caught sight of who was in the doorway. </p><p>“Alison! We-“<br/>
“Are just two chaps in the library... two chaps...” </p><p>The Captain looked down as Julian who was still laid on the chaise and then back at Alison who looked at the pair as if to say; ‘We can discuss this later’ before shaking her head and her expression returning to confused;</p><p>‘Everything aright with you?’ The Captain offered, wanting to clear the air but already knowing her exact issue.</p><p>‘No. No, i’ve lost my engagement ring.’</p><p>The two men shared a glance and a half smile before falling into their false ‘oh no’ routine they’d planned</p><p> </p><p>┗━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━┛</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>